yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikitama
| romaji_name = Nigitama | image = Nikitama-LVAL-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Spirit | level = 4 | atk = 800 | def = 1800 | passcode = 24701235 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger, Unclassified, Trigger, Condition | lore = Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. During the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, you can Normal Summon 1 Spirit monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card. You must control a Spirit monster to activate and to resolve this effect. | fr_lore = Non Invocable Spécialement. Durant la End Phase du tour où cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou retournée face recto : renvoyez-la à la main. Durant le tour où cette carte a été Invoquée Normalement ou retournée face recto, vous pouvez Invoquer Normalement 1 monstre Spirit en plus de votre Invocation Normale/Pose. (Vous ne pouvez gagner cet effet qu'une fois par tour.) Lorsque cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière : piochez 1 carte. Vous devez contrôler un monstre Spirit pour activer et résoudre cet effet. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Während der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wird: Gib sie auf die Hand zurück. Während des Spielzugs, in dem diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wurde, kannst du zusätzlich zu deiner Normalbeschwörung/deinem Normalen Setzen 1 Spirit-Monster als Normalbeschwörung beschwören. (Du kannst diesen Effekt nur einmal pro Spielzug erhalten.) Wenn diese Karte auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Ziehe 1 Karte. Du musst ein Spirit-Monster kontrollieren, um diesen Effekt zu aktivieren und aufzulösen. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Specialmente. Durante la End Phase del turno in cui questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o scoperta: falla ritornare nella mano. Durante il turno in cui questa carta è stata Evocata Normalmente o scoperta: puoi Evocare Normalmente 1 mostro Spirito in aggiunta alla tua Evocazione Normale/Posizionamento. (Puoi guadagnare questo effetto una sola volta per turno.) Quando questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero: pesca 1 carta. Devi controllare un mostro Spirito per attivare e risolvere questo effetto. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Durante a Fase Final do turno em que este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou virado com a face para cima: devolva-o para a mão. Durante o turno em que este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou virado com a face para cima, você pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal 1 monstro Espírito em adição a sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar padrão. (Você só pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno.) Quando este card for enviado para o Cemitério: compre 1 card. Você deve controlar um monstro Espírito para ativar e resolver este efeito. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial. Durante la End Phase del turno en el que esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o volteada boca arriba: devuélvela a la mano. Durante el turno en el que esta carta fue Invocada de Modo Normal o volteada boca arriba, puedes Invocar de Modo Normal 1 monstruo Spirit además de tu Invocación Normal/Colocación. (Sólo puedes ganar este efecto una vez por turno). Cuando esta carta es mandada al Cementerio: roba 1 carta. Debes controlar un monstruo Spirit para activar y resolver este efecto. | ja_lore = このカードは特殊召喚できない。召喚・リバースしたターンのエンドフェイズ時に持ち主の手札に戻る。このカードが召喚・リバースしたターン、自分は通常召 喚に加えて１度だけスピリットモンスター１体を召喚できる。また、このカードが墓地へ送られた時、自分フィールド上にスピリットモンスターが存在する場 合、デッキからカードを１枚ドローする。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Spirit monster | action = * Returns itself from field to hand * Activates from your Graveyard * You draw cards | summoning = * Cannot be Special Summoned * Allows multiple Normal Summons | misc = * Gain this effect once per turn * Unconfirmed Effect | database_id = 10923 }}